1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus, which uses a computer and which is implemented as a portable game apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are used various kinds of portable apparatuses, which are miniaturized to the degree that they can be carried with a user's hand, and the list is endless.
By the way, various kinds of portable apparatuses have been developed under the keyword of health with the crest of a recent health boom. For instance, an apparatus for measuring a percent of body fat, an apparatus for measuring skin moisture, and the like have been developed. Such portable apparatuses under the keyword of health have shaped the fixed markets, respectively.
These portable apparatuses need a sensor for directly measuring some physical quantity about user's body. In the case of measuring the user's body, an error is easily generated by an individual difference, a conditional difference and so on. Accordingly, performance of some degree is required for the sensor. For this reason, a cost problem arises quite often when such portable apparatuses are intended to be practical in use to some degree. Though the reduction in the quality of sensor can solve the cost problem, the measuring physical quantity becomes incorrect, and this is prone to have few practical applications.
On the other hand, the game apparatuses as a portable apparatus are on the market in large quantity. The dominating game apparatus in recent years is one that is configured by combining a recording medium with the game apparatus main body, namely, one in which various kinds of games can be executed by one game apparatus main body. In order to make various kinds of games implementable by one game apparatus main body, the game apparatus must have the greatest common factor in which the game apparatus main body is ready for various kinds of games. Accordingly, any game apparatus currently put on the market adopts the general configuration having input means for receiving a manual input, control means for performing predetermined control based on an operation of input means and an execution result of a program read from the recording medium, and display means for displaying a given game image under control of this control means.
Thought the portable game apparatuses have attained a huge success in terms of the market, they will tire the user if a new idea cannot be provided thereto.
The inventors of the present invention struggled for the study of the aforementioned two portable apparatuses, that is, the portable apparatus under the keyword of health and the portable game apparatus. Then, they have found out that an unconventional attractive portable apparatus can be implemented if an apparatus that has an intermediate property between both apparatus can be provided. Such a portable apparatus may not tire the user easily because of high degree of entertainment and may be excellent in the practical use.
The inventors of the present invention have also found out that the aforementioned problem relating to the measurement error due to the sensor can be solved by adopting the following configuration.
Specifically, the physical quantity about the factor that affects the user's body is measured without measuring the user's body directly, whereby predicting the user's body condition.
The adoption of such a configuration makes it possible to obtain a portable apparatus, which is in practical use in a fixed range, without using an expensive sensor and performing a special measurement.
Moreover, the inventors of the present invention have found out that an apparatus that can provide information of skin condition, which is the matter of interest to not only women but also men recently, to the user if health is used as a keyword.
The present invention explained below relates to an unconventional portable apparatus based on the aforementioned findings obtained by the inventors of the present invention.